Class of 2017
These students began attending Clearwater High School in Season 3 and will graduate in the spring of 2017. They are currently in their junior year at Clearwater. Characters Main Characters * Candace Jones * Adrianna Jupe * Matthew Malloy * Wendy McGee * Tripp Nathanson * Micah Quick * Zak Ule (posing as a student; moved) * Ethan Webber Recurring Characters * Jeff Atkin * Sean Collins * Chase Davenport * Nicole Hoffman * Gia Montello * Sabrina Rahal * Siobhan Spicer * Martin Uncer * Breean Zuckerman * Emily Gardner Timeline A list of major events that happened to characters from this class. Season 2 * Zak is mentioned to be a member of the gang, The Front Line. Season 3 * Micah moves next door to Ethan and Candace. * Candace finds out Micah is a figure skater and they share a kiss. * Adrianna has a distatse for Candace after catching her trying to sabotage Wendy. * Adrianna, Candace, and Siobhan make the cheerleading team. * Wendy is partnered with Zak for a school project and goes on a date with him, which leads to a kiss. * Zak is kicked out of The Front Line. * Zak tries to help Abby get out of the gang. * Micah gets Ethan sent to juvey by planting drugs in his drink. * Matt joins the lacrosse team and Micah becomes the captain. * Candace and Micah officially become a couple. * Wendy ends her friendship with Candace after she gets the role Wendy wanted in the play. * Candace and Micah have a threesome with Sophie, leading Candace to question her sexuality. * Candace tries to turn Wendy's friends against her, so Wendy plays a video of Candace and Sophie kissing at the school pep assembly with the help of Adrianna and Zak. * Micah breaks up with Candace after people tease him for dating a "lesbian." * Wendy and Zak make their relationship official. * Candace runs a Gay-Straight Alliance rally to boost her reputation. * Breean learns her brother is gay and condemns him. * Candace and Adrianna get into a physical fight in the lunchroom when Candace thinks Ade spread a picture of her and Sophie kissing around. * Wendy and Siobhan discover that Zak is actually 22 years old and Wendy breaks up with him soon after. * Zak is revealed to be an undercover cop hired by the school posing as a student and a member of The Front Line to get information. * Ethan returns from juvey and manages to get his position as lacrosse captain back from Micah. * Zak saves Brittany from her blackmailer who had a gun and was attacking her. * Micah pins the lacrosse team's nude photo email account on Ethan for revenge, putting the whole team in jeopardy. * Zak teams up with Abby to help take down Jarrod and The Front Line once and for all. * Matt turns against Micah and helps Ethan try to prove his innocence. * Wendy and Zak get back together. * Candace joins the force against Micah and they get him to confess to the email account, leading to him being charged as a sex offender and being sent to military school. * Wendy breaks up with Zak after he ditches her at homecoming to get Jarrod arrested. Season 4 * Candace and Ethan start a romance. * Micah returns from military school with 3 years probation and a sex offender status for the email scandal. * Micah and Ethan bury the hatchet and Ethan invites Micah back on the lacrosse team. * Wendy and Zak get back together after she follows him to DC with Adrianna and Tripp. * Wendy and Zak's relationship is outed on Clearwater Secrets, causing them to have to date secretly. Interactions Relationships * Candace-Micah Relationship * Wendy-Zak Relationship * Micah-Adrianna Relationship * Wendy-Chase Relationship Friendships * Candace-Wendy Friendship * Micah-Matt Friendship * Candace-Ethan Friendship * Adrianna-Wendy Friendship * Matt-Tripp Friendship * Ethan-Matt Friendship * Adrianna-Candace Friendship * Matt-Wendy Friendship * Siobhan-Candace Friendship * Adrianna-Tripp Friendship * Candace-Tripp Friendship * Micah-Tripp Friendship * Siobhan-Wendy Friendship * Candace-Micah Friendship * Tripp-Wendy Friendship * Adrianna-Siobhan Friendship * Matt-Nicole Friendship * Nicole-Tripp Friendship Conflicts * Candace-Wendy Conflict * Siobhan-Tripp Conflict * Matt-Nicole Conflict * Candace-Zak Conflict * Ethan-Micah Conflict * Chase-Matt Conflict * Breean-Candace Conflict * Wendy-Zak Conflict * Adrianna-Candace Conflict Trivia * Ethan Webber was the first character introduced from this class. ** If excluding Ethan due to him being held back, Micah Quick is the first. * Emily Gardner was the final character introduced. * Zak Ule technically was never a part of this class, as he was an undercover cop, but he posed as a student from this class. * They are the only class ever introduced after the first season. Category:Classes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7